Anniversaries
by SociallyAwkwardXP
Summary: It's Sasuke and Naruto's anniversary and Naruto forgot to get Sasuke a present. Find out what Sasuke does to him as punishment. Happy SasuNaru Day and enjoy the smut filled wonder and excitement. Happy reading! Rated M for obvious reasons! X3
1. Chapter 1

Anniversaries

* * *

SasuNaru

Rated M

Warning- Sex between two males and cursing

Disclaimer- We don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Naruto and characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. Happy SasuNaru Day!

"Talking"

* * *

~Story Start~

Naruto sipped at his strawberry shake in a depressed manner. Today was Sasuke and his anniversary and yet again had the little ball of idiocy forgotten to get Sasuke a present. He was totally fucked; literally because once Sasuke found out, he would use Naruto's ass as a personal sperm dumpster for an entire night. Yep he was definitely fucked so instead of moping around and waiting until Sasuke would pound him into the headboard, Naruto got up to go search for the perfect gift. Plus, it had to be meaningful and had to come from the heart; how about he just get handcuffs and whips because he was royally fucked!

~Happy SasuNaru Day!~

* * *

Sasuke smiled to himself as he put the finishing touches on his gift for Naruto for their anniversary. He always remembered the special day they got married and it actually brung joy to him unlike some people who couldn't remember shit A.K.A. his wife, Naruto Uchiha. He swore that if Naruto forgot their anniversary and didn't get him anything like last time he would be Sasuke's personal sperm dumpster for a whole night! Naruto was truly lucky that Sasuke loved him like he did because someone else might not be able to handle this. Damn dobes and their lack of remembering important information.

~Happy SasuNaru Day!~

* * *

Sakura grumbled as she walked through the mall with Naruto who looked like a desperate, kicked puppy. "Why can't you just remember your anniversary like a good spouse?" She sighed out not liking the fact that she had to help this idiot shop for HIS anniversary present for his bastard of a husband. "It's not as easy as it seems Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined panicking since he still hadn't found a present for Sasuke. They had been married for two damn years, what the hell would a bastard like Sasuke want? "If it were anyone else they would have left your sorry ass already. You're lucky you have someone like him." Sakura retorted starting to get cranky. So they continued to search through the mall coming out of every department store with nothing in hand nor bag.

An hour later Naruto and Sakura came out of the mall empty-handed and depressed; well, Naruto was. Sakura was just happy to be out of there. "Well, Naruto I guessed you're fucked!" Sakura laughed as Naruto dejectedly dragged himself back to her car seeing as he didn't take the car that Sasuke had gotten him for their last anniversary. They both got back into the car and Sakura drove Naruto home. "Don't worry Naru, Sasuke-kun will understand; I'm sure of it." Sakura said finally deciding to comfort her childhood friend. Naruto sighed as they drove back to his house. Hopefully Sasuke's present wouldn't be that good.

~Happy SasuNaru Day!~

* * *

Sasuke fixed his bow tie in the bathroom mirror and went back into the kitchen and made sure everything was perfectly set up. Then he heard the door open and he rushed to stand in their living room waiting for Naruto to come in. Naruto walked in and the sight he met was something he really didn't need to see at the moment. Sasuke was dressed in a nice black suit, a red dress shirt, a red bow tie and classic, black chucks. To top it off Sasuke had put on his glasses which were thick rimmed, red and they drove Naruto wild. Naruto gulped as Sasuke stepped closer and took his jacket. 'Welcome home babe." Sasuke said in a low, sultry voice making Naruto shiver and shudder.

"Follow me." Sasuke commanded and Naruto was slowly lead to the kitchen and he wanted to cry at what he saw. On the kitchen table was a candle lit dinner. The dinner consisted of red wine, lasagna and chocolate covered strawberries. Sasuke walked Naruto to his seat, Naruto sat down and Sasuke pushed in his seat like a true gentleman. Naruto deeply exhaled as Sasuke took his seat and they ate and talked for a while. Then Sasuke fed Naruto every chocolate strawberry that Naruto could stomach but he did it in a way that made Naruto want to bounce in Sasuke's lap at that very moment. After that, Sasuke treated Naruto to a nice bubble bath which he truly did enjoy.

Finally, it was Naruto's turn to give Sasuke his present. "Sa-S'uke I-I-" Naruto began until Sasuke shushed him. Sasuke sighed and stood Naruto up and walked him back to their room. When Naruto saw their room he immediately wanted to run but Sasuke must have known since he tightened his grip on Naruto. They both walked into the room and Sasuke sat in a chair that they kept in their room. "Strip." Sasuke commanded as he sat down and began to unbuckle his pants. Naruto did as told and was soon stark-naked in front of Sasuke. "Blowjob now." Sasuke once again commanded as his scarlet eyes scanned Naruto. Naruto got down on his knees and licked the head of Sasuke's cock until he felt a large hand grab his hair and tilt his head back causing him to look up.

"Did I say tease me? No, I said blowjob didn't I? Now start over but this time stretch those pretty, little lips over my cock and go to the base. You will go to the base everytime and if you don't I WILL skull fuck you, understood?" Sasuke asked dangerously causing Naruto to gulp and nod. "Good, now start." Sasuke said as he let Naruto's hair go and Naruto went to work. He put the tip in his mouth and slowly took Sasuke's hard and hot memeber in until his nose laid in his coarse, black hair. Sasuke's essence took over his senses and he moaned. Then he came back up and gasped as Sasuke's dick fell from his lips with a lewd 'pop.' Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head again and made him look up. "I didn't say stop, just breathe through your nose. This is just the fucking beginning babe." Sasuke snarled. So Naruto continued and did as told, letting the tip hit the back of his throat.

Then, Sasuke once again grabbed Naruto's head up and began to pump himself until Sasuke released his spunk on Naruto's face. "Now get up my little slut because tonight your ass is mine." Sasuke growled as Naruto quickly got up and followed him to the bed. "Hands and knees, cause you're my bitch tonight." Sasuke said as he walked into their closet and came back with a paddle, chanied handcuffs and a cock ring. "Hands up so I can put these on you dirty, little bitch." Sasuke gave the command and Naruto followed and in no time he was handcuffed to their headboard with a cock ring on.

"Now, I want to hear every sound you make slut and if you try to cover it up I will hit you harder." Sasuke warned as Naruto nodded and he raised his hand that held the paddle and brung it down and smacked Naruto's ass, leaving a red mark behind. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt the impact of the paddle and they stayed like this, with Naruto screaming and Sasuke giving him the best paddling he ever gave.

After that Sasuke finally decided to give Naruto a well deserved fuck. He flipped Naruto so now that he was lying on his back and he was panting hard. "You want a reward, slut?" Sasuke asked and smirked when Naruto nodded then he grabbed Naruto's face. "Well, too bad because people who can't even rememeber their own fucking anniversaries don't get rewards. They get punishments." Sasuke said and then pushed his entire penis into Naruto's ass causing him to cry out loud enough so the neighbours would hear. Sasuke didn't even give Naruto time to adjust though as he grabbed the headboard and started to fuck the air out of Naruto.

"A-Ahhh, ung-ghh, h-h-ha-harder, fas-ster, dee-eeper just f-uck me!" Naruto screamed/panted and Sasuke complied and made sure that the headboard was hitting the wall. Naruto had tears of bliss running down his cheeks as he screamed so hard he lost breath on occassion. Sasuke panted and asked a question wanting Naruto to practically lose all the oxygen in his body to answer him. "Wh-ho do y-you b-belong to-o?" He asked breathless and Naruto just screamed in return. "An-Answer me!" Sasuke screamed at him and began to thrust harder.

"Y-You!" Naruto bellowed. "Who?" Sasuke yelled back. "Sas-Sasuke!" Naruto screamed once again. T-take it o-off!" Naruto pleaded and Sasuke complied. He took off the cock ring and that was it; Naruto took in a giant amount of air, paused and released it by screaming Sasuke's name with the rest of the energy his body held. Sasuke screamed Naruto's name as well when Naruto's hole clenched causing him to cum inside the blonde.

Sasuke heavily panted as Naruto laid back against the pillows, out cold. Sasuke got up, got a towel, cleaned them both, unchanined Naruto and laid next to him. Sasuke kissed the top of his head and Naruto snuggled up to his side. "I love you babe but I bet you won't forget our anniversary next year." With that Sasuke laid next to Naruto and just relaxed giving Naruto a little time to rest until the next round. After all he did say all night and it was just 11:50.

~Story End~

* * *

Happy SasuNaru Day :3 X3


	2. Chapter 2

Anniversaries

Part Two

* * *

"Talking/Thinking"

Warning- Gay sex!

Disclaimer We don't owneth anything-eth!

* * *

~Story Start~

Naruto giggled as he stepped out of his last article of clothing and grabbed the handcuffs. He ran into the living room and locked his feet together and then his hands. Then he got into position and waited for Sasuke to get home.

* * *

~Ealier that month~

Naruto huffed as he slurped at his 7th bowl of ramen. He huffed as Ayame, the daughter of the old man who owned Ichiraku, was about to walk by. She stopped, turned and walked to Naruto. "What's wrong sweetie?" She said as Naruto stopped eating. "I can't figure got what to get Sasuke for our anniversary again." Ayame paled as she reminisced over what Naruto told her happened last time. "You have to think of something and quick!" Ayame pratically screamed. "I know or this time my ass is fried." Naruto pouted some more. Then, Ayame got a great idea. "Maybe I can help you!" Naruto brightened up when she said that. "How?!" Naruto breathed. "Well, what does he like?" She asked ready to be of service. "Sex and tomatoes." Naruto said bluntly. "Ah ha, I got it!" Ayame exclaimed and leaned in to tell Naruto her brilliant plan.

* * *

~Back to the present~

Naruto practically gleamed as he heard the lock of the door click and the door open. Sasuke walked in and sat down his folders down and turned his head. His heart nearly stopped as he stared at the currently tied up Naruto on the floor. Naruto began to squirm as if he was oh so helpless. "Oh I'm so glad that you are home. I was beginning to think I would be stuck here all day." Naruto falsely whimpered. "What happened here?" Sasuke questioned, going along with Naruto's little game. "Well, I was playing with these handcuffs and couldn't get free." Naruto explained. "Why are you naked?" Sasuke smirked and almost laughed at Naruto's answer.

"I just got out of the shower."

"Why are you covered in tomato juice and pieces?"

"I had a bowl of tomatoes and it fell when I tried to grab the table."

Sasuke shook his head. Trust Naruto to make such a sexy gift so ignorant but hey, Sasuke wasn't complaining. "You're here now so you can save me!" Naruto said sounding happy. Sasuke smirked darkly and leaned down into Naruto's face. "Now why would I do that when I have such a delicious meal? You know, I am actually pretty hungry." Sasuke breathed out as he licked Naruto's cheek and his smirk turned evil when Naruto shivered. No words came out as Sasuke devoured Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's tongue traced the inside of his mouth. Then, Sasuke released him and trailed his body until he reached Naru's nipples which were soaked in tomato juice. "Such a yummy treat." Sasuke thought as he lapped at the right nipple and hummed. Naruto's back flew off the ground when Sasuke hummed. Oh, he was so getting a thorough fuck tonight.

Sasuke switched nipples and lightly bit the left one. Naruto bit his lip causing Sasuke to look up. Whomever said Sasuke looked bad when he sneered was blind. He looked like a dangerous and feral animal who was ready to pounce and Naruto would glady take anything he dished out. "Don't fucking bite your lip. If you bite your lip one more, I'm going to leave you on this floor with the door open." Sasuke threatened and Naruto released his slightly quivering bottom lip. "Better." Sasuke smirked and moved down to the dent in Naruto's chest where his diaphragm was located. Sasuke sucked at it, enoying the little piece of tomato he got as well. Naruto was in pure heaven as Sasuke tralied down to his naval which happened to be filled with tomato juice as well. Oh, happy day!

Naruto wanted to praise the gods when Sasuke got to his naval; Sasuke sucked and licked at Naruto's naval enjoying the moans he got in return. "Now to move on to more exciting activities." Sasuke slurped against Naruto's skin as he said this and got a shudder in return. "Where's the lube?" Sasuke asked as he got up. "In the couch." Naruto panted, his mind too hazy to realize how crazy that sounded. "Why is it in the couch?" Sasuke asked as he indeed grabbed it out of the couch and undid his pants, playing with his cock. "Answers later but right now, you need to come on." Naruto argued and was glad when Sasuke didn't push the question anymore. Sasuke went back to Naruto and got back on the floor. Deciding to not beat around the bush, Sasuke lubed himself up, positioned himself at Naruto's hole and slowly pushed in.

Naruto grinded his teeth and hissed. "What the hell you bastard?" Naruto groaned when Sasuke was finally seethed. "You're still alive so shut up." Sasuke moaned as he began to move once Naruto gave the okay. Sasuke huffed as sweat began to bead everywhere even slipping down his bangs. "Come on, this position is uncomfortable. Go faster!" Naruto complained but was not prepared for Sasuke to grab his shoulders and almost move them across the floor. Naruto's yells sounded primative as he made a keening groan, his face turning red as Sasuke flipped he so he was on his knees. Sasuke's eyes rolled back as Naruto clenched around him. Thank the sex gods for making his ass so tight, it felt like the best friction to ever be created! Naruto pushed back against Sasuke and looked back. He fucking loved what he saw.

Sasuke head was back, eyes closed and mouth open. Everytime Sasuke's hips met Naruto's ass it jiggled a bit. Naruto grinned as Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him up. "Promise to stay this fucking tight." Sasuke said and Naruto would have laughed if he wasn't currently being fucked so hard. "Promise to stay this good and you have a deal." Naruto panted and Sasuke just breathlessly chuckled and put Naruto back on the floor. Sasuke once again sped up the pace and Naruto screamed as his prostate was hammered by the head of Sasuke cock. "Say happy anniversary." Sasuke growled in Naruto's ear as he hovered over him. "Ha-Happy Anni-Anniber-sary! Ahhh!" Naruto screamed as he released himself all over the hardwood floor. Sasuke came not soon after, painting the inside of Naruto like a blank canvas.

Once they had finally caught their breath, Naruto turned to Sasuke as they laid on the floor. "Where's my gift?" Naruto asked, somewhat hoping that Sasuke forgot to get one. "In the car." Sasuke chuckled when Naruto pouted. Then Sasuke said something that made Naruto blush all the way to his hair ine. "You know you have to clean that up right?" Leave it to Sasuke to be a bastard after such a hot fuck.

* * *

~Story End~

Sorry it took so long but, I have been getting chronic migraines for the past few days.

Enjoy, review and Owari!


End file.
